Keeper Of Secrets (Holy Name)
Order of Serpents: "As innocent as doves and as cunning as serpents." Serpents are natural infiltrators, borrowing their way deep behind enemy lines where they can sabotage and spread chaos and havoc among the enemy's forces. Serpents are disliked by many because of their often less than honest ways and because they bear such a strong resemblance to other soldiers of the Darkness as well. AKA: The Infiltrator Order Serpent Degrees Facts: -The Order of Serpents do no revere the snake in the Garden of Eden. They take their namesake from the serpent because it served God, whether it liked it or not. The Serpents work to force the servants of Darkness to serve God as well, whether they like it or not too. -The exact Attribute of God and powers this Order possesses is unknown to most Adepts. What scant few tales there are of these Adepts represents them as being incredibly cunning and manipulative. Powers of persuasion, maybe even brainwashing, are often attributed to them. -A favorite tactic of the Order was to capture powerful enemies and turn them into loyal servants of the Serpents, sending them back out to serve them as Manchurian candidates. The Serpents exist to force the Darkness to serve God, albeit their exact goals are unknown. -Medieval tales of Prestor John are associated with the Order of Serpents because Prestor John himself is included in some tales as an important member of the Serpents. -Hypnotic powers, the ability to transform into snakes, to distend their jaws, to shoot venom into the eyes of enemies, these powers and more are attributed to the Serpents. -The Book of Job appears to be important scripture to the Order of Serpents. -It should go without saying the Serpent Adepts have a natural affinity with snakes from the start. Many Serpents keep snakes as pets which come to serve them well when out in the field of operations. -Curiously, most Serpents seem to suffer from a mild allergy to dust? -Serpents often serve as deep undercover agents, watching the criminal world and supernatural underworld and feeding information to agents of the Light. -Serpents have an affinity for members of the Order of Destroyers. Serpents prefer to work in tandem with members of the Black Order, feeding information on the Enemy to them so they can swoop in and annihilate. Many Serpents also report feeling more comfortable around Destroyers than around any other Adepts. -Few can said to be better suited to the Secret World than those dedicated to God as the Keeper Of Secrets. He Who Slithers: The Order of Serpents have dedicated their existence to crawling through the darkest and most unreachable of places in the world, ferreting out secrets and revealing hidden mysteries. They have their talons in every facet of society and their spies and informers are legion, all across the globe there are pairs of eyes and ears who work to keep the Serpents well informed. The Snake And the Torch: The Order of Serpents and the Order of Inquisitors do not have a pretty history. The Inquisitors know the Serpents are real and existing, and it drives them crazy that they, the inquisitive ones, cannot dig up more dirt on the Serpent Adepts. Whenever credible tales of the Serpent Order's doings creep up in Adept society, you can bet money that soon enough, teams of Inquisitors will arrive on the scene swiftly to examine all evidence and interview witnesses. Manipulators: When Serpents do show their hand or appear before other Adepts, they always display a frightening amount of accurate information into the Adept's personal lives. Their knowledge of the situation, and what needs to be done, is also impressive as well. Serpents loath to reveal themselves and so work to act through intermediaries, cajoling or manipulating Supernaturals (even fellow Adepts) into doing what they want. They have files and documents on key personal and will not hesitate to threaten corrupt officials to do their bidding if it means getting the job done. The Hidden Hand: The Serpents cover their tracks well, but Adepts have still managed to uncover evidence of their presence, especially during a national crises or the falling (or rising) of entire nations. Spotted on surveillance tapes, reporter's cameras, or even strange and mysterious videos posted on the internet by conspiracy hacks. A rough outline of the Serpent's behavior can be traced, and that outline is one of a body of conspirators who work towards unknown goals. Who are these guys and what has God assigned them to do? While these questions will probably remain unknown, one thing is generally agreed upon. For all their secrecy the Serpents have one tell: when using any of their powers, the pupils of their eyes turn into slits like those on a snake. Hence the name of the Order. The Bronze Serpent: The Nehushtan is a major symbol among the members of the Order of Serpents. They consider it to be a Biblical reflection of their own organization and purpose, a serpent destined to save mankind. The Serpents may look like the enemy, but in their own minds they serve the Light. -The Nehushtan -http://www.gotquestions.org/bronze-serpent.html Garden of Eden: The Garden of Eden's location is known to the Order of Serpents. The Serpents, along with the Order of Magdalenes, work together to keep the Garden and it's many secrets away from the other Supernaturals. Chief among these mysteries is the Tree of Knowledge, whose fruit, the Apples of Eden, are said to grant the powers of precognition to all who wield them. The Serpents do not maintain a presence within the Garden itself, the Magdalenes do that. The Order of Serpents maintain a dedicated network of guardians and informants who are constantly on the alert for any who would try to approach the Garden. Why would the Serpents keep the Garden a secret? Why would they deny themselves access to all sorts of powers and forbidden knowledge? As with most things concerning the Serpents, the truth is elusive. But most Adepts in the know believe the Serpents fear something that lies within the Garden itself. Apple of Eden Connection To Lost Civilizations: The Serpents may have a connection to ancient and even prehistoric civilizations. Serpent imagery is universal and many of the defining characteristics are eerily similar across the whole world. The Serpents themselves sometimes speak of half-truths and legends of involvement in the ancient Enochian's civilization, but what exactly that means is anybody's guess. Serpent Affinity: Members of the Order of Serpents enjoy a natural affinity with snakes, even unnatural ones. While this doesn't mean serpents won't attack or ignore a member of the Order, they are usually well disposed to them. -Apophis -Basilisk -Echidna -Giant Python -Jormungand -Megaconda -Nagas -Quetzalcoatl -Uktena Factions: -Black Adders = These Serpents have a strong connection with the Order of Destroyers, they slither through the criminal underworld, feeding information to the Dark Angels. This relationship is symbiotic, the Destroyers are given better and more reliable intel, and in return the Serpents can feed their biggest rivals to one of the most lethal Orders alive today. -Mayans = These Serpents preserve the culture and practice of ancient Middle and South America. They have also adopted the customs of the Conquistadors as well. -Midgard = The Midgard Serpents hail from Northern Europe. -Rainbow Serpents = These Serpents call Australia their home, as well as the surrounding territories. -Snake Charmers = These Serpents practice snake-handling and other esoteric Christian practices. Theya re limited mostly to North America. -Vision Serpents = These Serpents believe it is their duty to maintain the balance. If one force of nature grows too powerful, they will join with the other side temporarily in order to restore health to the world. References: -http://mystery-babylon.org/untoldgarden.html -http://biblehub.com/matthew/10-16.htm -http://www.animal-symbols.com/snake-symbol.html -http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Severus_Snape -http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Slytherin World of Secret Societies: God shows up often within the world of Secret Societies and with good reason - what better way to legitimize your movement than to reference the Supreme Power at work in the world? While not all secret societies are out-and-out evil, there clearly have been some nasty movements that took place under the public gaze. Rosicrucianism = This movement of mystics seek perfection in their solitude. For more info see this Bing Search. Category:God